<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft, Only For You by Nyenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834029">Soft, Only For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyenna/pseuds/Nyenna'>Nyenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Irelia is aloof, Karma is Irelia's legal guardian, My First Fanfic, Riven is socially awkward, Samira is that cool senior, Secret Relationship, Some Ahri/Akali, high school factions, rivelia, social groups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyenna/pseuds/Nyenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was slowly coming to acceptance that not everything and everyone had to be separated. Of course some still believe that they are superior but it's slowly getting better. Valoran High is one of the first schools to ever have an international program in an attempt to bring the big nations together. Each nation chose who were worthy to go each year and by the end of their 5th year, they are required to report on how to improve the ways of... friendly cooperation.</p><p>Riven used to be one Noxus' best students until the the previous head principal of their school in Noxus decided that she was not fit for his ideology and used some students in Zaun to make Riven, along with some other students be caught in an "accident". Having survived, Riven went into hiding as she was betrayed by her own people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Katarina Du Couteau/Miss Sarah Fortune, Riven/Xan Irelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just a disclaimer that my first language was not English so please bear with me on grammatical errors and I'm still trying to improve my story telling. This is my first work so please give me all the critiques you have! </p><p>Story mostly follows Riven but will shift from time to time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Shit." Riven muttered as she saw who was going on board with her to the plane. "Shit." she said, louder this time to the 3 people in front of her.</p><p>"No shit dumbass." Katarina Du Couteau sneered at her, face crunching up in disgust. Behind her was Talon who was glaring at hear through is hood and Cassiopeia who looked at her incredulously. "I was wondering what kind of loser would show up along side us but I didn't think it was you." the redhead spat out. "Now, now Katarina. We're in public." the youngest put a hand on Katarina's shoulder in an attempt to hold her back. "Riven, it's nice to see you again!" Cassi said and Riven could almost vomit at the fake enthusiasm in her voice but she held her gaze. "No offence, but I- we all thought you were.. dead." Her voice spat the word 'dead' out like it was poison. Riven could feel pinpricks on her skin as she replied, "LeBlanc found me in Ionia." </p><p>Cassi's eyebrow rose at the mention of LeBlanc and Katarina's face scowled. "LeBlanc? what the fuck? are you sure you're alive and not actually a corpse?" Katarina jeered as the speakers announced that their plane was ready to start boarding passengers. With a small 'hmph' from Katarina, the Du Couteau siblings scurried to follow their sister, seemingly ignoring the Ionia part. Walking hurriedly, Talon quickly said, "Darius and Draven are already there along with Samira. They'll take you to the dorms once you meet them." Riven nodded curtly as Talon seemed on edge about making Katarina angry and quickened his pace to catch up to Cassi who grabbed his arm to make him walk faster. Katarina had always been in charge of those two.</p><p>Sighing, Riven hauled her things with her onto the plane and sat a whole other section away from the Du Couteaus. She was given a pamphlet of sorts as an introduction to the different areas of the school and decided that she would memorize the directions before the plane landed. She didn't exactly want to be the center of attention nor did she want to interact with fellow Noxians for a good long while. At least that's what she thought until 2 hours later and she passed out after reading 1 page as none of the information were sticking into her brain.</p><p>"We will be landing in around 20 minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle up." The pilot announced, as Riven stirred awake. She groaned, realizing that she didn't know any of the places in the campus aside from their training grounds and began to think if it was okay for her to just sleep there in case she didn't find the dorms today. She took out a pair of earplugs before the pane started to descend, hating the weird suffocating feeling it made her feel. "Stupid fucking dorm assignments! Why do I have to be placed nearest to the goody two-shoes Demacians?!" Katarina angrily yelled at her siblings who probably had no answer. 'aaaaaannnndd Katarina's pissed already. The landing is going to be great.' Riven sighed to herself, already feeling the second-hand embarrassment she would feel from the two other Du Couteau siblings when their sister explodes in campus. In fact, she could practically feel Cass fussing about what the other girls would think of her and if they would even let her in their friend group if they saw her with Katarina. </p><p>The plane landed not soon after and Riven waited for a bit before exiting, already not wanting to be associated with an incredibly furious Katarina who was already bickering with an exhausted Darius and her siblings who in the least, were trying to prevent Katarina from starting a brawl right there and then. The other Noxians were too busy with each other to even notice Riven so she hurriedly walked past them. "Are all Noxians this barbaric?" a woman scoffed beside her. "I would prevent making early assumptions, Irelia. You do know there are... decent Noxians here." Another voice. "That's true but c'mon hey, where's Akali?" and another. </p><p>Riven took a cautious glance beside her and saw Karma along side a woman with really long dark hair and a... cat? She knew Karma already because she was in Ionia for 'counselling' a few months back. She heard an excited squeal that almost sounded like "hehehehe" from the cat??? girl when another girl with wild hair appeared and pounced in to hug her. "Watch the tails foxy!" Since when did the apparently fox girl have 4 tails? "Sorry! I just missed you, Akali!" Riven must have been staring for a long time because Karma called out to her with a soft voice. "Riven, It's nice to see you again." and this time, Riven relaxed. Karma was always a sincere person and didn't speak like she had 200 years worth of anger in her voice unlike a certain someone. "Hello Karma, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Riven replied with as much formality as she could muster. The other woman turned to them and Riven sucked in a breath. "Riven, this is Irelia." Karma introduced but the only thing she could look at were Irelia's eyes. 'shit.'. </p><p>"Irelia. Irelia Xan." Irelia said, holding out a reluctant hand after Karma had lightly pushed her back with a small "Be nice to her, young lady." in between. 'Her eyes are so pleasantly green' and 'shit." were the only thoughts in Riven's head at the moment before she realized that Irelia was waiting for a response and Riven met her hand with a shaky one. Irelia raised her eyebrow at that but said nothing. Katarina and Darius walked passed them, apparently still arguing and too busy to even spare a glance at Riven. Cass and Talon did and gave her a look up and down then to the people she was with. Cass gave a fake ass wave as always and Talon did his best to hide his disgust. Draven was Draven. or Draaveeeen, she didn't really give a shit.</p><p>Judging from the other Noxian's reactions, Karma deduced that Riven was not on good terms with them. "Riven, were you given any briefing about this place?" Karma asked cautiously. Riven shook her head and held out the pamphlet she was 'reading' on the plane. "Well, they gave me this but none of the information were being processed in my brain" she chuckled and Irelia scrunched up her face as Akali let out a muffled "SAME!" as best she could with fox tails wrapped around her. Wait, the fox girl had 9 tails? "I'm sure you and my cousin will get along well." Irelia let out a sigh while Karma studied the paper that was given to her. "Do you know your room information?" Karma asked and Riven had to think and remember what Swain and LeBlanc told her before she left. "I'm in 'I89-N', pretty sure." She said after awhile. Karma looked at Irelia with an expectant smile and the other girl let out a sigh. "That's the same corridor where I am." Irelia said, looking at Riven once again with those sea green eyes. 'Shit'. Riven mentally cursed as she was sucked into Irelia's eyes. They were apparently 'observing' each other for awhile because Karma coughed to get their attention. </p><p>"Well, you should all get settled into your rooms before the opening ceremony later." Karma looked at Riven with a smile and turned to Akali with Ahri still giving Akali a death hug. "I trust that you can lead Riven to her room, yes?" Karma put her hand on Irelia's shoulder. It wasn't a question, it was an order. "I'm going to keep watch of these two before Ahri suffocates Akali or Akali starts another fight." It was reasonable and Karma had some things to take care of. Irelia couldn't get out of this one so she sighed and agreed. "Follow me Noxia- Riven." Irelia corrected after Karma's hands started to glow green. Ahri and Akali looked absolutely terrified and behaved, following Karma quietly as she turned to leave. Irelia coughed and started to walk the opposite direction to their dorms. Riven followed, confused at what happened there.</p><p>The walk was mostly silent until Irelia stopped before a door. "So, Noxian." Her voice was sharp and Riven started to wonder what she did to make Irelia mad But also, 'shit, her eyes are so green.' "Y-yes?" Riven stuttered, red eyes darting everywhere except on Irelia. </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>. </p><p>"Why do you look like you have rabies?" <br/>"Excuse me?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic will be focused on emotions as colors! As always, any corrections and criticism are welcomed!</p><p>Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riven’s not sure if she’s just mishearing things or if irelia’s just that blunt. “My apologies, please forget what I said.” Irelia said, bringing her hands into a soft clench in front of her lips, a blush creeping up to her cheeks and faux coughing, signalling that the topic was dropped. Riven thinks she would be offended if not for Irelia’s extremely charming blushing face, even if she did essentially call her a rabid dog. To be fair, if you see anyone next to Katarina, you’d think they’d definitely be a rabid dog.</p><p>Riven chuckles cautiously, not sure if Irelia would take it wrongly. “This is your room.” Irelia began awkwardly though she’s mostly recovered. “I stay across yours so just knock if you need something. The welcoming ceremony will commence,” ‘did she really just say “commence”?’ Riven thought. “- later in around two hours from now so you can take to exploring.” Irelia said, opening the door for Riven and her things. “I’ll be leaving you to it then.” She said before bowing and closing the door behind her.</p><p>Standing in the middle of her dorm room, Riven can’t help the butterflies in her stomach. ‘Pretty lady helping me, oh god.’ She thought, seemingly unable to stand still at the moment. ‘First of all, who gave her permission to look that pretty.” Angrily? She started settling her personal things in the surprisingly spacious room. ‘Second of all, why are her eyes so pretty??? It’s so green???? And it’s so nice to look at??’ Riven screamed in her head as she placed her clothes in the closet provided. It wasn’t really a secret to anyone who knew her that she loved the color green. Almost all her things were green even though they were usually a darker shade but oh god Irelia’s eyes were such a pretty shade of green and there was no way other way to describe that color. Pretty green on a pretty, tall lady. It really wasn’t fair. </p><p>Granted, every person that Riven thought was remotely attractive had some sort of green on them and that included Katarina before the red head spoke. Riven didn’t know why she was so obsessed with the color but she associated it with all things she loved even when she was in Noxus where mostly everything was red. Even in Ionia during her supposed rehab, she felt at ease with the green in a country she just escaped to and it helped that Karma was mostly green. Karma was an electrifying green and it was both terrifying and gentle but Irelia was different kind of green altogether. </p><p>Her sea green eyes that were so satisfying to look at and her personality that’s so hard to pinpoint, it was all so dangerously good? ‘Wait, no. Why am I being so creepy I just got here!’ Riven shook her head in an attempt to clear her head of thoughts about how Irelia was pretty and had pretty eyes and- “Okay, no. This is beyond creepy.” She said out loud to herself, running her hand through her messy hair. Riven decided to grab the pamphlet and headed straight outside, not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts. Well, she didn’t really have a game plan on where to start. This university is huge to say the least and it felt bigger a lot spacey-er. Back in Noxus, the schools were pretty big but they were all cramped, no matter what your choice of career was so she felt like she was in space, no pun intended. </p><p>Riven was definitely walking around like a tourist, awe struck at everything she walked passed but then she realized, she didn’t even know where the ceremony was going to be held. ‘Shit.’ She swore internally at dumb of a move that was. ‘I’m supposed to be a detective in training and I didn’t?? even??? Ask for???? Directions?????’ She sighed in an exasperated manner. “Oh my god Riven, they would never let you live this down.” </p><p>“It smells like frustration over there, Akali!” “Uh, what?” Riven looked behind her to see Akali being pulled by the fox woman. They both looked over at her and Ahri’s tails splayed out excitedly. “It’s the girl from earlier!” Ahri said, looking her up and down and it made Riven uncomfortable. “Your soul feels yellow, if that makes sense.” “Ahri don’t make people nervous. She’s not even Ionian so she probably doesn’t know what you’re talking about.” Akali pulled Ahri back, quite roughly. Riven didn’t even notice that Ahri was inching closer to her. “Hey, you’re Riven, right? Sorry ‘bout Ahri here.” Akali made up for the manhandling by softly rubbing Ahri’s head. “She’s what you call a gumiho, a kind of magical fox in Ionia. She can see the color of people’s souls as you probably figured out by now.” She continued.</p><p>“I’m no dangerous though! I mean, I AM if I wanted to but don’t worry, I won’t try to steal your soul.” Ahri said, melting into Akali’s hand. Riven raised her eyebrow at that. “I don’t know how but the school takes care of the soul stuff for me. I need to absorb souls once in a while or else I’ll disappear.” She explained and whined a little when Akali stopped rubbing her head. “So, what’s got your soul yellow?” Akali asked, changing the topic. Riven looked away, embarrassed and the Ionians stared at her confused. “Uh, I don’t know where the ceremony is going to be held.” She mumbled. “You know, If I wasn’t a fox and Akali wasn’t a ninja, we wouldn’t hear you.” “And this is the first time I’ve ever seen someone from Noxus be so.. no offence? Meek?” Akali grimaced at the word. </p><p>“No offence taken, I assure you.” Riven said and Akali snorted “You sound like Karma and Irelia.” “ooh, your soul turned red-ish!” Ahri giggled. “Anyway, you know you could’ve just asked any of the second years, right? And wasn’t Irelia’s room just in front of yours or something like that?” Riven could see Ahri looking away, trying to stifle a laugh. “Uhm, Irelia kind of scares me.” Riven lied and Ahri looked like she would burst out any second. “Fair ‘nough. Irelia’s kind of stand offish sometimes.” Akali shrugged. “A-Akali stop, her soul is bright pink!” Ahri put a shake-y hand on Akali’s shoulder and Akali looked at Riven. “Did something happen with you and my cousin?” ‘Oh god, they’re related? Is that why they’re all green in some way? Are they ALL related????’ </p><p>“Riven I’m sorry but you look like a terrified rabbit.” Akali said bluntly. “Funny, because Irelia asked why I looked like I had rabies.” Riven replied and Akali burst out laughing. “Oh god she did?” “Oh my god of course she would.” Ahri continued Akali’s sentence because she was too busy laughing. Riven stood there for a good while before Akali calmed down and said, “Sorry, sorry, It’s just that Irelia has a pet rabbit back in Ionia and she’s been asking about him the whole year so she probably said that without thinking.” </p><p>“Oh, I guess that’s better than a rabid dog.” Riven chuckled, it could be worse. “Rabid dog? By rabid, I think you mean-“ In the distance, a wild Katarina was heard yelling at some poor student and a few shrieks from presumably Cass. “-that.” Ahri shivered, “I don’t even need to look, I could feel the red all the way from here.” </p><p>“So, I’m guessing you don’t want to be involved with that so you didn’t bother asking your fellow Noxians?” Akali asked and Riven nodded. “Alright, you can come with us then. It may not look like it, but Ahri’s in her second year now-“ “HEY!” “- and she was actually giving me a tour.” “There’s still enough time to show you around and get to the ceremony hall, so let’s get moving.” Ahri said and the three of them started walking towards the cafeteria. </p><p>There, Riven saw a woman who was practically radiating sunshine off her. She noticed them and waved to presumably Ahri. “Hey Leona!” “Greetings, foxy!” She smiled and both Riven and Akali thought they were going to go blind. “Ah, you must be Akali! Ahri has been talking about you a lot.” Leona held out a hand, expecting a handshake back. Akali took a second to respond and Riven can only imagine that she was taken back with how sunny Leona was. “Your soul is as orange as ever, Leona!” Ahri pounced on her, receiving a pat on the head. “Oh! This is Riven, she’s new here too.” Leona turned to Riven and gave another smile. Leona stopped to look at her and said, “Rabbit. You look like a Rabbit.” </p><p>“Excuse me??”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Granted, Riven wasn’t ever really the type to be really self-conscious of herself. As long as she was presentable and was on good behavior in her standards, it was fine. But today in her 1st day of university, a total of 3 had called her a rabbit. Don’t get her wrong, rabbits are adorable and all but it did hurt her pride a little bit that she, a former top ranked fighter in Noxus was compared to a rabbit of all things. ‘Couldn’t it have been something like a wolf or a bear or something else?’ Riven though. </p><p>“Oh! My apologies, I forgot to introduce you to someone from my own country!” Leona gasped when another woman was walking towards them. “Friends, this is Diana. She’ll be joining us in this university today, yes?” The sunny lady turned towards her companion excitedly, who was in turn…, the opposite? Diana looked at them and bowed slightly, both Ionians and Riven being complied to return the gesture. Ahri’s tail was swinging side to side in a curious manner. “Hm, your soul is a pretty neutral blue. But I can’t really pinpoint if you’re sad or just.. neutral?” Ahri said, walking around Diana as if to inspect her. </p><p>“Cut it out, Ahri. Didn’t I just tell you not to make others nervous?” Akali said while Leona laughed at Ahri’s statement. “Do not worry, Foxy! Diana here is not sad!” Leona said while Diana nodded in agreement “Pardon, I suppose I’m just tired from the journey from Targon and its paperwork. But I also suppose I am permanently tired.” Diana smiled softly and Leona looked pleased. “I guess we should start introducing ourselves, huh.” Akali began. “My name’s Akali, a ninja in training though I don’t really receive or follow anyone for training.” “I’m Ahri!” Diana looked at Riven, and before Riven could say her name,</p><p>“Pardon, -“ ‘Oh boy.’ “- but you look like a chinchilla.”  ‘There it is’ Riven groaned and hid her face in her hands, cheeks flaring. Ahri and Akali were having a blast laughing it out beside Riven with the gumiho saying that her soul was turning into a yellowish-green color with a mix of light red or something in between her laughs. Leona was trying her hardest not to laugh as she told Diana to apologize. “Ah, I did not mean it as an insult, terribly sorry if you thought of it as one.” Diana said, frantically, well, as frantically her face would allow her to look frantic, apologizing. </p><p>“No, no It’s fine, I assure you!” Riven replied, face still flushed from embarrassment. Granted, Riven wasn’t ever really the type to be really self-conscious of herself. As long as she was presentable and was on good behavior in her standards, it was fine. But today in her 1st day of university, a total of 3 had called her a rabbit, and another had called her a chinchilla. She didn’t know what was worse, really. Both were tiny and for the most part, harmless, which is honestly a good description of her except for the tiny part. She doesn’t like picking fights unless she’s forced to so, ‘pretty harmless for the most part’ sounds accurate. Accurate but she didn’t like it. </p><p>“Chinchilla, huh?” Ahri began. ‘Oh no.’ “I think Riven looks more like a ferret.” ‘Ah shit, here we go again.’ Riven whimpered. “Sorry, sorry! But hey, ferrets, rabbits, and chinchillas are all adorable so I don’t know why you’re so shy about it!” everyone else was absolutely laughing while Diana looked smug about something, Riven didn’t know. </p><p>“I mean okay, I think ferrets are a bit better than a chinchilla or a rabbit because at least ferrets are known for their escape skills.” Riven muttered though being called an animal by essentially someone who is mostly an animal on her part was a bit concerning to Riven. DOES she really give off a tiny fluffy creature vibe? Or did she lose her edge while receiving counselling from Karma in Ionia? Damn Ionia and their green everything. </p><p>“Excuse us, Diana and I need to get going to pick up another new 1st year! We truly enjoyed your company!” “And pardon us for referring to you as a creature, Riven” Diana finished the sentence and bowed before she and Leona left, talking about someone named Alune. “Soooo.. You prefer being called a ferret? I’ll be sure to take note” Akali sniggered as Ahri grinned and Riven sighed. “Sorry, we’ll cut it out. Anyway, We’ve been here for almost 30 minutes. I’ll take you guys to the gym next. There’s a really huge swimming pool and shooting range there!” Ahri said, leading the way.</p><p>Arriving at the gym, Ahri showed them where the locker room and bathroom was before heading towards the equipment room. Akali’s eyes lit up at the amount of sports stuff that was there and Riven admits that she was about to nerd out about the wooden and bamboo swords that were there. “The school isn’t really strict with these as long as you ask permission and return them safely.” Ahri said before she whipped her head attentively to the side, ears flicking rapidly. “Oooh, I think Ashe and Sejuani are going at it again!” the fox said before excitedly dragging Akali and Riven to some direction. “Who now?” Akali raised her eyebrows and Riven could only ask the same.</p><p>They arrived at the shooting range which was designed for both bows and guns. Two girls were bickering about something when they arrived. Riven and Akali scanned the area and noticed that there was an arrow exactly in the middle of a target. Riven looked at the other two girls who both had snowy white hair that looked incredibly immaculate, especially compared to Riven’s own dirty white hair. “Yo, that person with the long hair and bow, do you think she shot that for all the way over here?” Akali whispered, sounding very impressed and Riven thought she was right. From where they were standing, the target was probably well over 13 meters away. </p><p>“And so I’m telling you, that you have to aim higher than your actual target so you can hit it in the middle. If you have no intention to be patient, I’m dropping this session.” Ashe sighed. “But I AM trying! You’re just a horrible teacher!” Sejuani huffed, crossing her arms. Ashe looked incredibly offended and was about to say something else when Ahri jumped in. </p><p>“Hey girlies! You’re fighting over what now?” Ahri slipped in the middle of them and god, Ahri looked tiny compared to Ashe and Sejuani who were incredibly tall. “Hello Ahri, how are you? I’m just teach this dumb jo- I mean, Sejuani how to aim properly though there’s just minor.. problems.” Ashe said and Sejuani visibly cringed at Ashe’s formal speech which earned her a rough elbow. It didn’t seem to bother her though. </p><p>Ahri giggled before looking at both Riven and Akali who were standing a bit confused this whole time. “Ashe, Sejie, meet Akali and Riven. They’re new here so could you guys lend a hand if they ever need help with the equipment here?” Sejuani looked at the both of them and she looked pleased for some reason. “You’re both trained fighters. I like you both. Especially you, Riven. Spar with me sometime.” Now, Akali lit up as much as Riven did but to Riven, it was more of relief. She was finally recognized as what she is- A fighter!” </p><p>“Forgive me for this, Riven.” <br/>‘Oh my god;<br/>“But you remind of poros in our homeland in Freljord.”<br/>“Holy fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates will be released a bit slower because school just started to get busy! But I'll be writing as much as I can in my free time as I'm excited for this story and how it will go, aka I wrote this on a whim because I love this ship and I have no plans for this fanfic but a rough idea so chapters are also flow as they go :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Sejuani's personality here is based on the Ashe comic where they were still friends<br/>* I twisted Akali's lore to mix with the KDA popstars and MORE era as well as infernal skinline<br/>* Ahri will have hints of her spirit blossom skin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look of utter.. horror? Disappointment? On Riven’s face must’ve been so apparent because Sejuani started laughing. Ashe looked panicked enough to crouch slightly and make random gestures in the air. “I’m sorry, was that offensive to you?” the archer tried to make her guilt known to Riven. “It’s just that poros remind me of our homeland!” Ashe’s voice unsteady, worrying that she might’ve made another person mad. “Oh, Ashie, Ashie, Ashie!” Sejuani’s voice in a sing song tone after her laughing session. “You just blurt things out, but I suppose it runs in our blood.” Sejuani turned to Riven, a smug look on her face after knowing that Ashe’s face was flaring red. “Sorry about that. You don’t like poros?” She questioned as Ahri tried to ‘console’ the archer and Akali walked closer to Riven. </p><p>Riven doesn’t know how to respond because she didn’t really want to be mean. Ashe, like Irelia (oh god, Irelia), was probably just homesick and her hair probably reminded her of the small… fluffly… creature… Another sigh and Sejuani raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at a sniggering Akali. “Oh, don’t worry. Riven’s fine, just that she was called a rabbit, a chinchilla, and a ferret prior to this.” The ninja explained on Riven’s behalf and Sejuani crossed her arms and nodded. “I see. It’s your pride as a fighter that’s in stake.” She said, almost in an animated way with her brows scrunched up. Riven could almost cry. ‘She GETS it!’ she thought. “You get it!” – a sigh of relief and a snort from Akali. “Why do I feel like you guys will get along well.” </p><p>“Why? Do you like being referred to as a fluffy creature?” Riven said, slightly offended. “No, not really. But I do hang out with that clingy fox over there so you do just get used to it.” Akali shrugged and pointed at Ahri who was making fun of a very flustered Ashe. “I don’t think it’s that bad, really. Besides..,” Akali smirked and Sejuani let out a small hum of interest. “I’m a dragon, a tiger, and a demon!” The ninja grinned, quite happy about her titles. Riven let out a dumb sounding “huh?” while Sejuani seemed to examine Akali before a lightbulb turned on in her head. “Ah, I think I’ve heard of a dojo in Ionia that trained in a specific craft. Are you under some kind of training?” she said as Akali turned around and took off her bomber jacket to reveal her dragon tattoo on her back under her sleeveless crop top. </p><p>Akali angled her head to look at them with a smirk on her face. Riven and Sejuani let out fairly loud gasps and “woaaah/s!” in appreciation with their eyes sparkling at the colorful ink on the ninja’s back and shoulders. “Like it?” she bragged, before placing her jacket back on. In the background, Ashe’s flushed face was joined by Ahri’s equally red face, twitching ears, and flickering tail. “Does everyone from your dojo have to get a tattoo of a dragon?” Riven asked, still in obvious awe. “Well, it’s not always a dragon since my uncle’s training helps you connect with your supposed spirit. Doesn’t have to necessarily be an animal though. Could be a spirit or an entity, just that mine are both animals.” Akali explained to them. “I inherited the dragon from my lineage so it’s always been part of me. A tiger because it’s my actual spirit and a demon because well, I broke from my training. Never regretted it, though!” The ninja’s tone lowered for a bit before regaining its usual quip at the end. Sejuani seemed to be satisfied with what she’s hearing and Riven was just plain impressed. Ashe, who seemed to have recovered cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself once more. “So you’ve been training there for a long time?” The archer asked and Akali nodded.</p><p>It was Ashe’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “So this demon that you’re talking about and the dragon… That’s what you call a curse in Ionia, right?” she was deep in thought, trying to remember something. Akali shrugged, “Yeah but like I said, I don’t regret it.” Before the conversation could continue, “Alright, that’s enough for now.” Sejuani interjected, sensing a bit of reluctance in Akali, who in turn flashed her a hidden thumbs up of appreciation. “I have decided to take you under my wing-“ ‘Under your wing?’ Ashe looked blankly at Sejuani- “And as a 3rd year, I’ll help you get any equipment you need for training.” Sejuani looked absolutely proud of herself as Ashe stifled a snort from coming out. “Wait you can do that?!” It was Akali’s turn to be impressed as she was thinking about borrowing some training dummies herself. “Of course I can! The PE teacher is my uncle. His name is Braum!” Sejuani sounded smugger by the second. “Just a heads up, Riven. Uncle Braum is kind of protective about poros so try to not let your displease of being called a poro be known.” She looked at Riven before looking at Ashe, “Even the mighty poros deserve a mighty friend like Braum!” They both imitated and let out a chuckle. “Well, you guys need to explore the campus a bit more, do you not? It’s best you be off since the ceremony is going to begin in a few minutes.” Ashe said and ushered them out of the firing range. “Farewell my warrior fledglings!” Sejuani dramatically called out and earned an elbow from Ashe.</p><p>“Well Sejie looks super fond of you both!” Ahri quipped and clung to Akali. “Isn’t that nice, you get to have special treatment?” she mused. There were loud splashes heard in the facility in front of them and the two and Ahri’s ears pointed forward before twitching, her pupils moving from left to right but still focused ahead of her. “Riven. Katarina coming here.” She breathed out. “How did you know? I can’t feel her color yet.” Akali raised her eyebrows as Riven sighed at the thought of seeing the fiery red head. “I’m a spirit, ‘Kali. I have higher sensitivity for stuff like this plus I can sense souls I’ve seen before.” Ahri muttered, frowning slightly and her pupils turning into slits. “So, you still wanna go in, Riven?” The gumiho turned to Riven. </p><p>Riven for one, just met Ahri today but she doesn’t think that she would see the gumiho so mad. It honestly startled her enough for her defensive instincts to slightly kick in. “Ahri.” Akali said spoke the vastaya’s name sternly and Riven isn’t sure if she should defend or stop a potential fight between that’s about to breakout so she just stands there, shifting her weight as she cautiously looked at both Ionians. Ahri stares at Akali for a good moment with a frown on her face before she visibly relaxes. Her ears falling flat on her head and her tail wraps around her waist. Riven isn’t sure what’s going on but she’s not one to question a spirit and a demon. She’s just Riven. “Sorry ‘Kali, Katarina is just overwhelming to my senses as it probably is for Riven personally…” Ahri whimpered out and Riven could feel her heart melting. Ionians are too nice for her and the stark difference between them and the people from Noxus were starting to hit her. </p><p>Akali sighed and scratched her head. Or ponytail...? could she even reach her head through that mane of hair? No pun intended. “It’s fine foxy but you can’t just transform randomly, y’know? Especially to people that don’t know what you are.” The ninja lightened her scolding when Ahri let out another whimper and her 8 tails curling around Akali and the other cautiously creeping around Riven’s arm. “Sorry, Riven. I hope you weren’t too startled by that.” Ahri smiled sheepishly. “It’s alright, just a bit of a heads up next time though?” Riven grinned back at her. “Alright foxy, how much time or steps left until Katarina arrives here?” Akali asked after prying the tails off her. </p><p>“Oh right!” Ahri perked up. “She’s not as mad as she usually is, actually but she’s still mad. Judging by her color, she’s expecting something from here.” The fox said, dragging the two other along with her. Inside facility, there was an Olympic sized pool and diving boards. “New people? Hello!” “Hey Nami! How are you?” Ahri hugged the other girl who was in a one-piece swimsuit. “Showing around the new students?” Nami asked gleefully before turning to Akali. “Oh, is this Akali? The human you’ve been talking about?” she smiled at her. “Yep! And this is Riven. Help them out if they need anything from here, will you?” Ahri was about to say something else when a voice too flirtatious for its own good spoke to the gumiho. “Oh, what’s this? Is that foxy I see?” a red head with green eyes (oh god) that surprisingly isn’t Katarina had a smirk on her face was approaching them with a strut. </p><p>“Hey Sarah!” Ahri jumped at the other girl, all 9 of her tails instantly locking Sarah in her hug. “Hold yer tails there, foxy.” Sarah chuckled and looked at Riven. “Ah, I think you might want to hide, little harp seal. A kitty cat with anger issues is about to arrive.” She winked at Riven. “On the second thought, it might be too late but it’s never too late, aye?” For the record, Riven almost couldn’t understand Sarah due to the accent but mostly because the lady had green eyes. “Who do you think you’re calling a cat, you stupid vixen.” A snarl. No one had to look at the owner to see that it was Katarina. But everyone’s attention was on her, specifically her dagger which were placed dangerously close to Sarah’s neck. Needless to say, they were very alarmed except the one person who was in danger. Sarah let out a laugh. “Well who else, kitty?” She taunted and Katarina let out a huff after sheathing her dagger back in her many knife straps. Sarah in turn, relaxed the hand with her pistol clutched in and spun the gun, smirking. “Aww, did ya miss me that much?” She taunted. Riven for one, was dumbfounded because it felt like she was witnessing two Katarinas but one flaunted her assets and the other wanted everyone dead. Katarina looked at Riven and glared, Akali instinctively moved closer to Riven. “So the washed up rat was picked up by the freak circus.” Katarina spat out and Ahri was starting to generate her fox fire, a low growl escaping her. “Watch your mouth, human.” </p><p>Before anything else could happen, Sarah gave Ahri a rub on the head and a rough yank on the straps of Katarina’s leather jacket. “Alright, that’s enough from the both of you cats.” It was a bizarre day, indeed. Never has Riven even thought of the day where Katarina du Coteau could be neutralized by anyone. “Ahri, shouldn’t you be taking the new blood back by now? Let the rest for a bit before the ceremony, hmm?” Sarah said with a smile, although the stare she was giving Katarina said otherwise. Riven could hear a command from a mile away and Sarah literally commanded them to quite frankly, fuck off as she deals with a fuming Karatina. She thinks that Akali felt the chill run down her spine too as the ninja tried Ahri off the gunslinger. “See you girls later!” Nami waved them off as if nothing happened. </p><p>‘Wait, I’ve been called a seal and a rat.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took a month for me to upload another chapter, school really demanded my attention;; I'll try to update every week as I originally planned</p><p>A big thanks to everyone who took their time to read this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Well, this is strange. I don’t even think strange begins to describe this day’ Riven thought as she looks at Ahri and Akali chatting like the whole thing in the swimming pool never happened. They’ve been kicked out, sure but wasn’t it a bit strange for a person to practically know how to handle someone like Katarina? “What’s up, Riven? Your soul’s pretty murky lookin’” Ahri peeks her head forward to look at her from beside Akali. “No, it’s nothing. Just that I was a bit curious how Sarah dealt with Katarina back there.” Riven replied, internally cursing that her mood could be read. Ahri would have a field day if she saw her with Irelia, no doubt.</p><p>“Oh, Sarah Fortune. She’s from Bildgewater and she’s from a long line of pirates though there aren’t really pirates in this day and age.” Akali looked at Ahri for more information. “Yeah, but Sarah still runs overseas imports and stuff like that. She manages her crew too so I wouldn’t be too surprised how she can deal with hot headed people.” Ahri shrugs. Oh, that does make sense but she had too much reaction speed for someone who just does management work. </p><p>“Well don’t read into it too much. Just relax and go with the flow.” Akali grinned as they entered back to the cafeteria and sat down. “Yeah, let’s just eat before the opening ceremony. It’s probably going to last an hour or two at least considering there’s a lot of students this year. I’ll die if I get hungry during the ceremony! Karma just stares at me and I can feel the air get chilly!” Ahri whined and Akali involuntarily shivered in agreement. Is Karma everyone’s babysitter or something? She is a counselor so that kind of makes sense. </p><p>“By the way Riven, awhile ago at the airport.” Akali began as she was chewing on the strips of ramen noodles. “You knew Karma already?” she asked, swallowing. “Oh Yeah! Karma called you. Have you been to Ionia before?” Ahri inquired in the same fashion as Akali, except she was stuffing her face with dumplings as best she could, her tail swishing happily behind her. “I was there for about 6 months for counselling. Karma was my therapist there and uhm, Shen was my doctor. Lee Sin helped with my injuries.” Riven explained, thinking back at her time in Ionia. Akali coughed harshly, chocking on her ramen and Ahri rushed to get her some more water while Riven rubbed her back. “YOU KNOW UNCLE SHEN?!” Akali yelled after her she recovered. Ahri came back with two bottles of water, immediately opening one and offered it to Akali and frantically checking on her. “I mean…, yeah? He runs the hospital there, right?” Riven asked, confused. Ahri let out a small ‘oh’ before grinning, a sly look in her face. “Weeeelll you seeee!” she said in her sing song voice and Akali groaned before realization dawned on Riven. “Dr. SHEN IS YOUR UNCLE?!” Riven yelled, just as surprised and Akali let out a mumbled “No SHIT Sherlock.” While Ahri laughed. “Shen also runs the dojo where Akali trained at and was Akali’s teacher.” Ahri said, still in her fits of giggles. “I’m not really on good terms with him since I basically bailed his training. He keeps asking me to come back too.” Akali grumbled. </p><p>“You two are so stubborn! If you know why he’s so upset, just tell him why you left in the first place. I’m sure the old man would appreciate the explanation at the very least.” Ahri quipped and Akali groaned. “You humans and your complicated emotions.” Ahri huffed playfully. “On the bright side, I’m your fellow student!” Riven grinned. “Shen taught me and oversaw my rehab for awhile before Lee Sin took over.” “Oh would you look at that! Riven’s your junior!” Ahri sniggered and Akali let out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, ‘I’ll be the best senior so just ask me if you need anything!’” The ninja mimicked, her voice squeakily saying the customary line of welcoming. </p><p>“All students, please head to the auditorium for the ceremony. We will begin in thirty minutes. I repeat-“ The mechanical voice from the speaker said and everyone in the cafeteria started their slow move, casually chatting with each other. “Well, we better start moving. We really don’t want Karma to catch us late!” Ahri shivered. Akali agreed silently with a nod and the trio started heading to the auditorium. </p><p>The auditorium was huge but it would make sense that is was since there were a crap ton of students here. But it was so spacious that Riven thought she couldn’t see the other side of the room. Both she and Akali were in obvious awe. “Whoa this is bigger than the dojo!” the ninja said in a childlike manner and Ahri laughed fondly saying that “Of course it is!”. Aside from the space, the amount of people in here was amazing- and there were more coming! The last time Riven had seen this much people in the same place is when Noxus gathered everyone once a month to ‘Honor their flag’.</p><p>“Let’s go take our seats before the best spots are gone. I know a couple of seats near the washroom and far away from where the teachers are stationed.” Ahri snickered and pulled both Akali and Riven along with her to somewhere between the front and middle row. When they got there, some… “bird people” were seated in the middle. Ahri let out an excited squeal while the shorter of the two birds let out a “geh!” and tried to avoid the already running Ahri. “Xaaayah!” Ahri leaped on the shorter one with red hair. “umph! Watch it, fox!” The two were about to fall to their side but the guy beside Xayah caught them. Rather dramatically. Ahri’s tails were splayed out and rapidly moving around.</p><p>“’Sup, Rakan!” Akali grinned. “Oh, you’re finally here!” Rakan smiled childishly and looked at Riven. ‘Please don’t say it’. “You must be a new friend this ninja picked up. Do you dance?” he suddenly asked and Akali laughed as Riven raised her eyebrowns in confusion. “Sorry?” Riven asked. “Rakan, humans don’t dance like you Vastayas can. Much less humans not from Ionia.” Akali said and Rakan seemed to like what he heard. “Makes sense, only I can look so hot! And Xayah!” he said, striking a pose. Akali snorted at him and looked at Ahri, who was still all over an annoyed Xayah who was in turn, struggling to push away the fox. “Alright, alright. Break it up. You don’t want Karma to find you guys already fighting.” “Karma? Karma?? Where?” Rakan said, wide eyed and pretended to behave on his seat. Similarly, Ahri got up and obediently sat down as Xayah dusted herself off, taking her seat beside Rakan. </p><p>Xayah looked at both Akali and Riven with an annoyed look, presumably because of Ahri. “Aren’t you guys new?” she asked and threw an accusing look at Ahri who in turn shrunk in realization. “You forgot to tell them, didn’t you?” Ahri nodded and Xayah just sighed. “New students are supposed to go line up near the stage entrance with their respective country. You’ll all be represented by your Nation’s sent admin.” She explained. “Oh, I think someone in the Navori told me that before I left. Totally forgot, sorry!” Akali laughed it off. “Huh, I wasn’t told about this.” Riven pondered. “We better get going anyway. It’s about to start.” She looked at Akali and they both nodded. “Alright, see you guys later!” </p><p>Akali sadly had to go to the opposite end and Riven really didn’t think of this until she had to stare at it, which was Katarina who was already glaring at her. Her siblings were there too but Katarina was mostly the problem, and she probably knew it as well. “Look who’s here. The washed up rat is back.” The red head spat out with so much venom in her voice, Riven almost mistook her for Cassiopeia, the one who worked with chemicals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been getting ideas for more Rivelia fanfics unrelated to this one and I don't know if I should even start writing those until this is done LOL </p><p>anyway, thanks for sticking around! Stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>